Souvenirs des abysses
by Catilia
Summary: Les regrets sont comme les vagues. Ils surgissent des profondeurs, insoupçonnés, forment des murs qui nous paraissent insurmontables, nous submergent, et se brisent sur les rochers de nos certitudes. Ils reviendront, comme toujours, et se briseront sur ces mêmes rochers, jusqu'à ce que l'océan se calme, où ait fini par submerger les rochers.


Le sable était chaud sous ses pieds nus, crissant doucement sous ses pas léger, comme s'il saluait le retour de son amie après une longue absence, la réprimandant doucement de l'avoir oublié, de l'avoir préféré au sol dur et froid qui n'émet qu'un bruit creux sous les talons. Ariel se baissa lentement, cueillant dans sa paume quelques grains blancs qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts. Le mouvement la distrayait un instant des vagues qui venaient lécher la plage, leur mouvement ensorcelant la priant de quitter la sûreté de la terre ferme pour venir embrasser les flots. La sirène contempla un long moment l'immensité aux reflets changeants de bleus et de verts, des images remontant, hésitantes, au gré de l'écume qui s'abattait à ses pieds. Le sable coulait toujours entre ses doigts, rassurant.

Le sourire que tous avaient fini par lui associer disparut lentement, jusqu'à se confondre dans la fine ligne de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle à la faveur de la brise inhérente au littoral et elle ferma les yeux, afin de mieux l'apprécier. Les sons l'enveloppèrent alors complètement. Les cris réguliers des oiseaux marins planant au-dessus de l'eau, guettant les bancs de poissons scintillants au cœur desquels ils pourraient piquer. Les vagues qui naissaient au large et venaient mourir à ses pieds, apportant l'écho de bruits lointains déjà disparus. Le vent qui sifflait contre les rochers, soulevait les minuscules grains de sable et qui les envoyait contre ses jambes dénudées. Un sourire plus timide se reforma sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna sous un nouvel assaut du vent de cette fin d'automne. La plage avait été laissée à sa solitude, prête à s'endormir jusqu'au retour des beaux jours. La jeune femme l'avait toujours préférée ainsi, froide, sauvage, abandonnée de toute vie dérangeante qui ne pouvait voir la beauté de l'océan que sous les chauds rayons d'un soleil d'été. Idiots.

Écoutant enfin l'appel du large, Ariel s'avança dans l'eau et les sensations l'assaillirent. L'océan accueillait sa fille perdue, chantait son retour parmi les siens. Les vagues prirent des accents de voies disparues. Il y en avait trop, trop vite, pourtant elle ne recula pas. Ses jambes la démangeaient et elle crispa sa main dans les replis de sa robe, froissant le tissu délicat. Les flots grondèrent leur colère et des images remplacèrent les murmures. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, laissant les images des profondeurs défiler devant ses yeux à nouveau ; clos des récifs aux couleurs si vives qu'elles rivalisaient avec celles de la surface lorsqu'elles étaient baignées de soleil, des poissons fantomatiques des abysses aux lueurs spectrales dansant devant leurs dents acérées, les ruines devenues des temples sous-marins à la gloire de Neptune… Cet endroit avait été son domaine, longtemps auparavant. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, elle avait le goût salé de l'océan.

Les vagues firent remonter à la surface une vieille légende que sa mère lui contait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune sirène qui avait encore ses écailles d'enfant, ternes et fragiles. L'histoire d'une sirène, comme elle, qui était tombée amoureuse de la chaleur du soleil, celle à laquelle elles ne pouvaient que brièvement goûter lorsqu'elles fendaient les flots, et celle dont elles pouvaient seulement se souvenir une fois revenues dans leur forteresse aqueuse. Elle se languissait des rayons sur sa peau pâle et s'était mise à maudire l'eau si froide qui l'avait pourtant toujours bercée avec l'amour d'une mère. Mais elle en voulait plus. Sa colère était si forte, qu'un beau jour l'océan fit disparaître ses écailles et sa magnifique queue dorée aussi brillante que le soleil qu'elle chérissait tant. Ses nouvelles jambes bâtirent l'eau désormais si lourde, mais l'air lui manquait et elle suffoquait, maudissant l'océan qui la punissait ainsi de sa trahison. Pourtant les vagues la déposèrent doucement sur la plage, et les rayons du soleil caressèrent la peau de sa nouvelle fille. Sans un regard en arrière, la sirène gravit la falaise. La légende racontait aussi que ce jour-là l'océan prit un goût salé qu'il ne perdit jamais, celui des larmes qu'il versait encore pour sa fille enfuie. Ariel se souvint avoir retroussé son petit nez rond, s'indignant auprès de sa mère et lui assurant que jamais elle ne ferait comme la sirène à la queue d'or. Après tout sa queue à elle était verte, comme les algues qui tapissaient le sol de sa demeure, et comme certains reflets de l'océan dans les caves marines, car c'était à lui qu'elle appartenait. Sa mère souriait, mais ne disait rien.

Et aujourd'hui Ariel était cette sirène pécheresse, pleurant sa désertion dans la douce étreinte de l'eau, et elle se demanda si celle aux écailles du soleil était revenue elle aussi, marcher dans les vagues et mêler ses larmes à celles de l'océan. La jeune femme avait pourtant la possibilité de rentrer chez elle, elle le savait, son père et ses sœurs le lui avaient dit. Mais si elle faisait cela, elle déserterait une autre famille et la sirène ne pouvait naviguer incessamment entre deux mondes.

Doucement elle se releva, laissant l'écume la caresser une dernière fois avant de regagner la plage. Elle essuya les larmes presque séchées d'un doux revers de la main et lança un dernier regard à l'océan.

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle remontait lentement les marches centenaires taillées dans la roche, et elle se promit de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps avant de revenir.


End file.
